Red Lights Flash
by Spoot Poot
Summary: YAOI! someone has a feelings for someone...I wont tell you who, you'll need to read...and review! please!


Spoot: I woke up from a dream.

Kyo: This is the exact meaning too.

Spoot: and thank you for the interpretation.

Red lights Flash

I had a dream about you last night. It was strange, because we had picked you up off the side of the road. I don't know who the other person was. anyhow, we had picked you up, and you got right in, and began to talk to me, as if I knew who you were. and In my dream, I was thinking, wow, he looks familiar. The eyes, and the mouth. But I couldn't put my finger on it. at this point, you began to fiddle with something on the out side of the car, and that's when I realized...the other person was gone. We couldn't find her. We were stuck at a light.

I finally spotted her, she was a ways away, laying on a beach? yeah...writing a love letter. There you were, sitting in the driver's seat. we were not moving. I was trying still, to figure out who you were. I finally asked, and you spelled your name in the tree. I informed you that there was no "O" in your name. and you assured me that there always was. I never knew there was an "O" in Yuki.

I began to get antsy. we were not moving, and sitting at a light. We should have moved. at this point, I began to chase you around with a hammer...whack a mole style. Remember, this was a dream. I finally, got rid of you. I sat at the wheel, and felt powerful! I felt, I could drive the car, and so I did. Then I got woken up.

So that was the dream. I know, weird huh? I got to thinking about it. What did that mean? So I get out of bed, and look for the one person who could help me with this. The ever wise, Kyo.  
When I found him, he was fighting with you. However, when he saw me, and the look on my sleepy face, he knew. He shut you up quickly, and approached me with a concerned look.

"Think about it." He said, as he sipped at some tea, I had made. "When he got in the car, he was taking control. But you didn't know who he was. In reality, you never really knew him, Like with the "O" in the name. he does not have an "O" in his name, yet he tried to convince you he did. and that he was in the driver's seat, and you were not moving...think about that Haru. He was in control. He had control over you, and you were going nowhere. once you got rid of him, you were in control, and you felt powerful!" He looked up at me from his speech.

"Yeah, ok...but, what about the girl. I remember, she had tan legs." Kyo laughed. "Tohru has tan legs!" He laughed out, then gave me a stern look. "Stay away from my girlfriend." I laughed and held my hands up. "I'm gay, remember!" I snap. I looked across the room, as Yuki walked in. "Listen to yourself Haru...your heart is trying to tell you to let go of him. I know you love him, and you always have. But its time to let go." I look over at him, with my mouth open.

He just smiles. He was right. Why should I hang on to someone who will never love me back? And it sounded like a good idea, to just let go. But I love Yuki. I love him so much. I have my reasons. I mean, think about it. I started out my life, hating him. He changed that real fast. He spoke to me, in such a way, that made my heart skip a beat. When I looked up at him, while he spoke from his window, I felt something happen to me. I felt alive, like I had a friend. He was my first love. I never really told him that. Maybe that's why he never loved me back!

I turn to Kyo, and say in one breath, "What if I tell him how I feel, then maybe..." Kyo stopped me. "Don't put yourself through that." He said. "It makes sense" I say. and he nods. "But don't put yourself through that!" I lower my head. He was right, and I knew that, but I couldn't help but feel like putting myself through it! I wanted Yuki to know, once and for all. "I don't care Kyo." I say, looking back over at Yuki. Kyo sighed. "I informed you thusly." He said, getting up, and leaving the room.

I had to remember, that the "I told you so" was no fun when being dished out by Kyo. I look over at Yuki, he was in and out of the living room. I wandered what he was up to. It was time to find out. I got up off the sofa and walked over to him. He looked up at me with a smile. "Hello Haru. What are you up to today?" He said. His voice, soft and friendly. "Just, taking to Kyo." I said. Yuki nodded. "I saw that. What were you two talking about?"

I felt something in my stomach. I wanted to tell him about my dream. I wanted him to know how I felt about him. There was a detail I had left out when I told Kyo about my dream. at one point, We had kissed, twice. Me and Yuki. I have many dreams about him, but this was the first time I had ever kissed him in my dream. I'm guessing Yuki could tell something was going on, considering I had been quiet for a little less than a minute.

"Haru? If you don't wanna talk about it, we don't have to." He said. "Besides, I'm a bit busy." He finished, walking from the room. I decide to follow him. as I always do. He was used to it. He walked into the kitchen, and began to clean. Ah, that's what he was up too. Cleaning, as always. "Yuki, It's not that I don't want to talk about it..." Yuki looked over at me, from the dishes. "You just don't know how." He said. He always knew. I nod. He was right.

"That's ok Haru, we don't need to discuss it further."

"But I want to..." I say. standing, I decide to help him with the dishes. He was thrilled to have the help. Smiling at me like he does. That smile melts me down to nothing. "I had a dream about you." I say. It was his smile that made me confess. Yuki looked about ready to laugh, his smile was so big. The only other time I had seen that smile, was when he knocked Kyo on his ass. "You did! How did it go!" he had stopped washing dishes.

I felt that feeling in my stomach again. I felt sick, almost. I didn't want him to know about the kissing. "Well, it was normal." I said. Yuki laughed. It was the kind of laugh you could fall in love with. "So, a sexual dream?" he said, going back to washing. My mouth dropped open. "NOT AT ALL!" I shout. He looked over at me with another smile, and nothing more. His purple eyes said it all. He was being sly, coy...like...a cat.

"Did you...talk to me in this dream?" He asked, smiling...slyly. "Well, yeah." I say, taking comfort in the warm water in the sink, and confiding in the dirty dishes. "Well, was that all?" he asked, in that coy tone. my hair stood on end, and I tried hard to wash the dishes. Yuki laughed. "Did we...kiss?" he asked in that tone. a shiver ran down my back, and he knew. He laughed, and began to help me with the dishes again. "Thought so." he said softly.

"Ok, so we kissed. Then what?" He asked. The two of us were finished with the dishes in record time. and now we were on the living room. He was organizing the books. I didn't want to tell him about the way I got rid of him, but I found myself confessing. Yuki stood there and listened intently. "What does it all mean?" He asked, sitting down. He was finished with the books.

"Well, according to Kyo, it means you have control over me, and I can't move forward. to be honest, I need to talk to you about some things, before I move on..." I sat next to him. He looked over at me, with another, warm smile. I feared talking to him about my love I had for him. I feared what he would say, or how he would react. But he sat there, with that smile, making me confess everything.

"I..." I began, and found myself at a loss for words. He giggled a bit. "You..." He said, with a bit of a giggle. I looked into his eyes, took a deep breath, and dove. "I love you." his smile faded, and the fear struck me. He stood up, and took a walk around the room. He had nothing to say. This was what bothered me the most. The fact that he had nothing to say, scared me. He stopped, and moved the curtain back, and looked out the window.

"Come here Haru." He said. I looked over at him. "Why?" I ask. He looked over at me, his eyes seemed cold. "Come here..." He said again. I got up and crossed the room, and took my place by his side. He moved the curtain again. "Look out there." He said, so I looked. I saw Kyo and Tohru sitting on a blanket, out in the yard. They were holding hands, and laughing, as they talked.

"What do you see?" He asked. I look into his eyes. "Well, I see Kyo, and Tohru." Yuki nodded, then dropped the curtain. "But, what did you see?" He asked. I had to think for a moment. "I saw them together." I say. He nodded. "you saw love." he said, he walked over and sat down again, on the sofa. What did that mean? What had I gotten myself into. That feeling in my stomach was back. He pat the spot next to him, and it took me a moment to realize, he wanted me to sit next to him.

I did as I was told. unsure of what was going to happen. He looked sad, as he spoke. scared in a way, as well. "I understand your feelings." He looked into my eyes. "But, you should change them." I felt my heart. I felt it in my chest. it moved, making me twitch. Yuki placed a hand on mine. "you don't want me." He said, rubbing my hand. I looked down. His skin was soft, and pail. like porcelain. "you don't want me at all. I'm damaged goods." I looked into his eyes.

Nowhere in his speech did he say he didn't love me, or feel what I felt. Was it my imagination, or did he care about me?! He removed his hand. "I'm not good for you." He said, looking off into space. "What makes you say that? I know you so well, you know that right? I know about Akito, and I understand all that. I understand, you have stuff...I have stuff too! Look, I'm not gunna sit here and try to convince you that I'm the one you need, because...believe me, I'm not the one you need. you can do way better...I just want to be something..." I look off into the void of the room as well.

He laughed. after a moment of silence, he let out a little laugh. I looked over at him. "You are something." he said. He looked at me. "To me, you are. I bet you're sitting here thinking I feel nothing for you, and that's why I'm trying to persuade you off...but...its opposite day." He let out a laugh. He knew, as well as I did, he made no sense. I laugh too. "I mean, I do feel something for you!" He snapped. "and that's why I'm trying to get you to let me go! you'll feel so much better!" he shot up and walked around the room.

"I would feel better if you sat back down." I say. I watched him pace around the room. "I can't! I just...god...bring me back to an hour ago!" He said, slamming his hands at his sides. I did something wrong. I should have left well enough alone! I should have just let him go! I should have listened to Kyo! oh god...Did I just think that.

Yuki looked ready to burst. he was angry. I think, anyway. He looked over at me. his eyes were dark. "I need you to let go. I need you to stop this!" Again my stomach did something. This time, I knew what it was. I knew what was about to happen...and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt my blood go cold, and before I knew it, I had slingshot myself off the sofa, and into his arms, and a Kiss occurred.

"Well, I take it back!" I hear. when I hear Kyo's voice, I stop kissing Yuki and turn to him. He looked pleased, but when he saw my face, he became angry. "using Black Haru is cheating!" He said. "I agree!" snapped Yuki. "I mean, if you're going to kiss me..." he stopped. I looked over at him, confused at what I had heard. "What? Whats going on?" I ask. Yuki and Kyo seemed to die for a moment. both sighing, and slipping to the floor.

I was sure I was dreaming at this point. I could not believe what was happening. Yuki and I were sitting on the sofa...swapping spit. to but it bluntly. there was no area in my mouth his toung did not explore. I don't really know how this happened. yesterday was a blur. one minute I was confessing my love for him, then he was mad, then he wanted me to kiss him, without the help of my...little friend.

You can understand why I was confused. But don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining. I was truly enjoying this. When I woke up this morning, I was greeted by Yuki. "dream about me?" he had asked. I had to laugh. I didn't want to tell him just yet, that I did dream about him again...and this time...it was more than kissing.

Spoot: That's where I'm leaving it!

Kyo: you know what, you need more like this!

Spoot: you think so!


End file.
